The Magnificent Showman
|catalogue number = VC3195 CC1035 |rating = |running time = 132 minutes|re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }}The Magnificent Showman is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. It got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 1st May 1989 and 15th March 1993. Description This epic story of circus life is enormous in every way. John Wayne gives a larger than life performance as circus owner Matt Masters. He is given tremendous support by Rita Hayworth and Claudia Cardinale, as mother and daughter who know the joy and tragedy of the circus world better than anyone. 'The Magnificent Showman', (also knows as Circus World) is a shining tale of and happiness, showmanship and bravery, both in and out of the big tent. Rarely has the cinema seen such awesome stunts and lavish film making. This is one of John Wayne's most unusual and successful roles. The Magnificent Showman is fantastic entertainment from start to finish. Cast * John Wayne as Matt Masters * Rita Hayworth as Lili Alfredo * Claudia Cardinale as Toni Alfredo * Lloyd Nolan as Cap Carson * Richard Conte as Aldo Alfredo * John Smith as Steve McCabe * Katharyna as Giovana * Katherine Kath as Hilda * Wanda Rotha as Mrs. Schuman * Kay Walsh as Flo Hunt * Francois Calepides as Ringmaster * Margaret MacGrath as Anna * Miles Malleson as Billy Hennigan * José María Caffarel as Barcelona's Mayor * Robert Cunningham as Ringmaster * Hans Dantes as Emile Schuman * Katherine Ellison as Molly (uncredited) * Margaret Fuller as Woman with Binoculars (uncredited) * Moustache as Bartender (uncredited) * Sydna Scott as Undetermined Role (uncredited) * George Tyne as Madrid Bartender (uncredited) * Víctor Israel as unknown (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Rank Organization logo * Start of The Magnificent Showman (1964) Closing (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Magnificent Showman (1964) * The End * A Samuel Bronston Production logo Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organization logo * Start of The Magnificent Showman (1964) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Magnificent Showman (1964) * The End * A Samuel Bronston Production logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International: Cinema Club - John Wayne Classic Collection promo from 1993 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organization logo * Start of The Magnificent Showman (1964) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of The Magnificent Showman (1964) * The End * A Samuel Bronston Production logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1993 Re-release The John Wayne Classic Collection with clips of "The Quiet Man", "The First Rebel", "The Fighting Seabees", "Back to Bataan", "Sands of Iwo Jima", "Rio Grande", "She Wore a Yellow Ribbon", "Flying Leathernecks" and "The Magnificent Showman". Gallery The-Magnificent-Showman-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by-_57.jpg|Back cover The-Magnificent-Showman-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:John Wayne Classics Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Movie Epics Category:The Rank Organisation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection with The John Wayne Classic Collection trailer from 1993 Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions